Le Parchemin Maudit
by Syrielle
Summary: « Evans n’est pas jalouse. » Murmura James d’un ton mortifié. « Elle croit que je suis impuissant et que je suis homo. Elle croit que je couche avec Sirius ! »
1. Chapter 1

**Le Parchemin Maudit**

**Partie n°1 : Naissance d'un Mythe**

« Nous disons donc » Argua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévèrement strict « que devenir animagus relève d'un acte difficile et long et requiert une grande force magique. »

En cette fin d'après midi de juin ensoleillé, la sixième année des Griffondors assistait au cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Lily, jeune fille rêveuse, regardait par la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs. Alors que le professeur continuait tranquillement sa leçon en marchant entre les différents rangs, elle observait le parc de Poudlard, qui était désert à cette heure-ci.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant une boulette de papier atterrir sur son bureau. Elle se tourna afin d'en connaître l'expéditeur et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie, Hanna Burckley, lui faire un signe de la main.

Elle déplia discrètement le parchemin et se mit à lire.

'_H.B : Si tu devais noter J.P sur 10, tu lui mettrais quoi ?'_

Lily leva ses yeux verts au ciel en voyant la stupide question. Néanmoins, elle risqua un discret regard vers le fond de la classe, où un certain garçon paressait silencieusement à côté de son ami. James Potter semblait dormir en plein milieu du cours de Métamorphose Avancée.

Son regard descendit doucement des lunettes métalliques posées sur l'arrête d'un nez droit, relevant fièrement les yeux d'un bleu électrique. Elle fixa les lèvres fines, mais pleines et déglutit le plus doucement possible.

Lentement, elle prit sa plume et se mit à répondre à Hanna.

'_L.E : Je lui mettrais 11 avec mention'_

Elle prit discrètement sa baguette, et d'un mouvement rapide des mains, réexpédia le mot à Hanna.

Celle-ci le déplia avidement le parchemin et étouffa un rire. Elle répondit à Lily, et à peine une minute plus tard, le mot réapparut devant la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

'_H.B : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est beau. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que Julia m'a dit ce matin au petit-déjeuner : notre Jamesie national serait impuissant ! Si, si ! Je te le jure !'_

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et gloussa nerveusement. Elle inspira profondément afin de ne pas éclater de rire et répondit avec entrain.

'_L.E : Arrête, tu me fais marcher là ? Le grand James Potter – le Dieu du Matelas Grinçant- est impuissant ! Au fait, Julia a couché avec lui ?'_

Le mot passa rapidement à Hanna qui se mit à rire doucement, s'attirant le regard sévère de McGonagall.

« Miss Burckley » Dit-elle sèchement, « Vous avez peut-être quelque chose à partager avec nous ? Par exemple ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Je suis désolée professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus » S'excusa Hanna du ton le plus piteux qu'elle pouvait.

Le professeur acquiesça sévèrement et continua son cour d'un ton détaché.

Le parchemin atterrit rapidement devant Lily qui se dépêcha pour le lire.

'_H.B : Il paraît, ouais, qu'elle a couché avec lui (serais-tu jalouse, à mon plus grand plaisir ?). En ce qui concerne son impuissance, peut-être que le fait de fréquenter Sirius Black ait de sérieuses répercussions sur J.P.'_

Lily éclata soudainement de rire et McGonagall la regarda d'un air éberlué tout en remontant ses lunettes.

« Un problème Miss Evans ? » Demanda-t-elle, exaspérée d'être ainsi interrompue au milieu de son cours.

« Non … Non … ha ha … » Lily inspira pour calme son fou rire. « Non, veuillez m'excuser professeur ! »

McGonagall hocha sèchement la tête et reprit son cours, un peu plus énervée. Lily serra le parchemin entre ses mains et dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, répondit discrètement à son amie.

'_L.E : Tu crois que J.P est homo ? Ce serait du gâchis … Mais bon, faut reconnaître que cela doit être dur de résister au charme légendaire des Black ; En ce qui concerne ma supposée jalousie, je t'arrête tout de suite : moi, envier une pétasse comme Julia !'_

Elle soupira en sentant son fou rire revenir à l'idée d'imaginer la tête que ferait le célèbre James Potter dans un lit en ne sentant rien venir, à son plus grand désespoir.

De son côté, Hanna n'en menait pas large. Lily risqua un regard vers elle, ce qui fut leur perte à toutes les deux. Elles avaient apparemment pensé à la même chose. Elles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, et Lily du se tenir les côtes à deux mains en entendant le rire étranglé de Hanna.

Le professeur McGonagall abattit brutalement son poing sur son bureau, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant les deux jeunes filles de continuer à rigoler. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

La vieille femme se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Hanna, qui hoqueta de surprise (cela va sans dire que le rire de Lily augmenta ostensiblement).

« Miss Burckley ! » Gronda McGonagall.

Le professeur aperçut alors le bout de parchemin qui était grossièrement dissimulé derrière l'ensemble de plumes d'Hanna. Elle prit d'un geste sec et se lit mécaniquement.

Lily s'était arrêtée de rire, tout comme Hanna et le silence s'était fait dans la petite salle de cours.

A la grande surprise des deux amies, un petit sourire se joua à la commissure des lèvres de la femme.

« Je vous dirai de suivre le cours, c'est mon dernier avertissement ! » Commenta McGonagall avec un sourire.

Lily et Hanna échangèrent un regard abasourdi avant de prendre au sérieux le conseil du professeur.

¤¤¤

James Potter ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un rire bruyamment dans la classe. Inconscient, songea-t-il en cherchant la personne du regard. McGo ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Lily Evans, affalée sur son bureau, se tenant les côtes, à l'instar de sa meilleure amie Burckley !

« J'ai toujours dit qu'Evans était cinglée ! » Jeta distraitement Sirius Black, qui avait fait l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux.

James entendit le rire de Peter derrière lui en sentit presque Rémus lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant une McGo énervée se diriger à grand pas vers Burckley qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

« Miss Burckley ! » Gronda McGonagall.

James regarda curieusement Lily, qui battit nerveusement du poing sur la table, en rigolant inlassablement. Sirius se redressa et sembla se délecter de la scène qui allait bientôt arriver.

James regarda curieusement le professeur prendre sèchement un bout de parchemin qui traînait sur le bureau de Burckley. Le silence se fit rapidement autour d'eux, chacun guettant la réaction du professeur. Même Lily s'était arrêtée de rire.

A sa plus grande surprise, James vit McGo se diriger vers son bureau en donnant un simple avertissement aux deux jeunes filles. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle souriait !

Il échangea un regard incrédule avec Sirius. Il observa alors le professeur déposer distraitement le bout de parchemin dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Sirius pour savoir que ce soir, il y aurait une tâche spéciale dans leur habituelle escapade nocturne …

¤¤¤

Lorsque le cours se termina, Hanna se rua le plus vite possible hors de la classe, Lily à sa suite.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées, quand elles dépassèrent la Grande Salle, où tout le monde se dirigeait à l'heure actuelle.

« J'arrive pas à croire que McGo ait sourit devant le parchemin ! » S'exclama alors Lily, incrédule.

« Elle ne nous a donné qu'un simple avertissement ! » Renchérit Hanna.

Elles se concertèrent mutuellement du regard et Hanna repoussa nerveusement une de ses mèches brunes qui était tombée devant ses yeux gris.

« Elle nous a pas rendue le mot ! » Hésita Lily, voyant où son amie voulait en venir.

« Attend » Expliqua Hanna « Le pire, c'est le petit sourire en coin trop sexy qu'ont eu James Potter et Sirius Black en voyant la vieille fourrer le parchemin dans son tiroir ! »

Elles échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« Il faut absolument récupérer ce parchemin avant eux ! » Dit nerveusement Hanna.

« Ne panique pas ! » essaya de calmer Lily. « On le trouvera avant eux. Ce soir, on se donne rendez-vous devant la salle des professeurs ! »

Hanna acquiesça énergiquement, et, bras dessus bras dessous, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Devant les battants de la porte, Hanna quitta son amie pour aller rejoindre la table des Serdaigles alors que Lily s dirigeait d'un pas souple vers celle des Griffondors.

James leva les yeux de son assiette en voyant Lily Evans arriver dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Burckley. Il admira le déhanché de la jolie rousse quand celle-ci vint s'assoir à côté d'une blonde rondouillette.

« Patmol » Commença distraitement James en retourna à son assiette remplie de purée. « Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, mais Evans a l'air vachement bonne ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autres choses ? » Demanda Rémus en souriant. « Ou du moins formuler autrement vos pensées ? »

« Trop compliqué Lunard » Rétorqua Sirius, la bouche pleine. « Et puis, qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire une préfète coincée ? Je te comprends Jamesie, même si c'est dur d'imaginer les rondeurs d'Evans. »

James sourit, amusé.

« Sinon, vous trouvez pas bizarre que McGo ait sourit en lisant le mot d'Evans et de Burckley ? » S'engagea prudemment Rémus.

« Très bizarre ! » Répondit Sirius.

« Trop bizarre ! » Renchérit James d'un ton approbateur. « Ce soir, on va récupérer le mot ! »

Peter se resservit distraitement en cuisse de poulet.

« Et toi Pete ? » demanda Rémus. « Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il en souriant.

Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard, qui fut surpris par une Lily nerveuse. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black lisait ce maudit parchemin.

Pour James, elle ne s'en faisait pas trop. Elle avait surpris tellement de fois le regard de celui-ci rivé sur ces fesses, qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne lui ferait pas de blagues stupides pour se venger. En gros, il resterait dans ses petits papiers pour l'avoir à la bonne …

Rémus, son bon vieux Rémy, se gondolerait comme une baleine, comme d'habitude. Quand à Peter, il adoptera très certainement l'attitude de James ou de Sirius.

« Lily ? Lily ! » Se plaignit la blonde rondouillette qui était assise à ses côtés. « Arrête d'être dans ton monde quand je te parle s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Désolée Alice ! » S'excusa la rousse. « Qu'est-ce que tu me demandais ? »

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu riais, tout à l'heure, avec Hanna ! »

« Oh pour rien de bien drôle ! » Assura Lily.

Alice sourit. Lily était comme sa meilleure amie. Et à l'instant où la rousse avait dit cette phrase, elle avait su que c'était faux.

« Soit … » Dit Alice, l'air de rien.

Lily sourit, amusée, avant de finir rapidement son assiette.

« On se voit demain Alicette ! » Dit-elle rapidement en prenant son sac. « Je vais à la bibliothèque ! »

Alice acquiesça en regardant la rousse partir en un coup de vent. Elle soupira, amusée, et se tourna vers Franck, son petit-ami depuis bientôt trois mois.

« Lily est surprenante aujourd'hui ! » Commenta-t-elle.

« Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est surtout la façon dont elle a éclaté de rire en cours ! » répondit celui-ci en admirant les boucles blondes de sa copine.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur repas tout en bavardant gaiement.

¤¤¤

Rémus sourit en voyant Lily quitter rapidement la Grande Salle. James la suivait des yeux, comme d'habitude, le regard rivé sur la chute de rein de la jolie rousse. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

« Elle ne prend jamais le temps de manger » Soupira Sirius d'un ton affligé. « Elle ne sait donc pas que la nourriture est sacrée ? »

« Elle veut peut-être garder la ligne ? » Suggéra Peter.

« Crois-moi Pete ! », reprit Rémus en rigolant, « Lily n'est pas du genre à garder la ligne. Elle planque des bonbons sous son lit. »

« Hmmm » Fit James d'un ton soupçonneux tout en plissant les yeux vers Rémus. « Donc tu l'appelles Lily et tu es déjà entré dans son dortoir … »

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant empêcher un sourire de venir jouer sur ses lèvres. Il fixa alors ses yeux aux éclats dorés sur ceux de James.

« Et si je te disais que je l'aime, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais, hein ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Je te demanderai de la lâcher, juste le temps pour moi de coucher avec elle ! » Sourit James en remontant ses lunettes d'un air désinvolte.

« C'est ce que je me disais » Dit Rémus, exaspéré. « Tu ne penses qu'à ça hein ? »

« Toi aussi ! » Répondit James. « Sauf que tu le caches. Tu l'aimes vraiment, Evans ? »

« Non » Rémus continua de manger. « C'était juste pour confirmer mes soupçons. »

« Assez parler de vous à présent ! » Jeta nonchalamment Sirius.

« Oh c'est vrai, excuse-nous ! » Rit James. « Tu n'es plus le centre de l'attention depuis bientôt … »

« Trois minutes et des poussières ! » Termina Rémus.

Sirius fit mine d'être blessé et Peter regarda tous ses amis. Ils étaient tous si heureux. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Que les Maraudeurs et leur bonheur durent à jamais !

« Eh ! » Dit alors Peter en souriant. « Ce soir, on fait quoi si McGo est dans son bureau ? »

« Pete … » Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « McGo dort la nuit. C'est ce que font les gens, généralement ! Elle sera donc dans sa chambre. »

« Puis, si elle y est » Assura James d'un ton rassurant « On aura toujours cette bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité ! »

Peter hocha la tête, rassuré. Rémus se leva alors en s'étirant.

« Bon, autant aller dormir si on a une longue nuit devant nous ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Les trois autres se concertèrent du regard avant de se lever à leur tour. Dun même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle commune des Griffondors.

« _Polyphèdre !_ » jeta Sirius, pressé d'atteindre son dortoir.

La Grosse Dame pouffa légèrement devant le groupe de jeune homme et les laissèrent entrer.

« Pourquoi elle a rit ? » Demanda curieusement Rémus.

« C'est sa façon de réagir face à mon charme dévastateur » Fit Sirius avec un sourire ravageur.

James éclata de rire, vite suivi de Peter. Seul Rémus se laissa aller à un simple sourire amusé.

« Peut-être a-t-elle encore bu le vin des moines avec son amie Violette ? Faudrait qu'elle arrête, elle remet ça tous ans les tout de même … » Informa James.

La Salle Commune était vide à cette heure-ci. Il était encore trop tôt pour la plupart des élèves songent à aller dormir. Néanmoins, les Maraudeurs montèrent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

¤¤¤

« Violette ! Pssss ! »

La Grosse Dame, gardienne de la Salle Commune des Griffondors, se mit à appeler son amie, qui somnolait au milieu d'un champ de pêchers, trois tableaux plus loin.

Violette se réveilla paresseusement et accepta de rejoindre son amie à contre cœur.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! » Gloussa la Grosse Dame en accueillant son amie.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Violette.

« Lyéraon, le bel elfe du la salle de Métamorphose vient de me dire quelque chose d'absolument amusant ! »

Soudainement réveillée, Violette écouta attentivement son amie. Elle fut alors surprise d'entendre parler des Maraudeurs. Mais elle éclata de rire en prenant conscience de ce qu'on disait à leur sujet.

« Je vais chercher le vin des moines » Gloussa Violette. « Il faut célébrer cette nouvelle. »

« Demain » Renchérit la Grosse Dame, « La nouvelle aura fait le tour du château par l'intermédiaire des tableaux. Lyéraon ne s'est pas gêné pour le raconter à tout le monde ! »

« Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être carbonisé par la baguette de Monsieur Black, l'an dernier ! » Renchérit Violette en gloussa stupidement. « Il parait que le peintre réparateur n'aurait pas pu enlever de trace sur son … enfin … son … bref tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La Grosse Dame éclata alors de rire, vite suivie par Violette. Quand le château entier saura ça !

**Première partie d'une de mes premières fics L/J. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Bisous !**

**Syrielle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

° Je remercie beaucoup : °

**Mannyh** : J'espère que la réaction de James et de Sirius ne va pas te décevoir ;)

**Lily-joanne** : D'ailleurs, McGo n'en a pas fini avec ces ptits loups de Maraudeurs :p

**Emeraude-chan** : J'ai adoré ton one avec James, Lily et un placard à balai ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

**Lisea** : J'ai complètement oublié de désactiver le refus des reviews anonymes TT Heureusement que tu me l'as dit ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira

**LilyPetiteFleurdeLys** : J'aime bien Peter en tant que Maraudeur et non en petit traître perfide J'espère d'ailleurs que JK Rowling donnera plus d'indice sur sa jeunesse dans le dernier tome J'espère que ce chap te plaira

**Zelda-sama** : Alors là, j'éais totalement MDR en lisant ta review

J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite :p

**Agathe-Potter** : En effet, ça sera beaucoup moins drôle pour les Maraudeurs. Mais tu les connais, ils s'en remettront vite :p Tu me diras de ce que tu penses du deuxième chapitre ?

**Littleangel03-19** : Jespère que la réaction de James et de Sirius ne te décevra pas :S Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?

**Arie-Evans** : Voilà la suite J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que la première :p

**Lilli-puce** : En effet, en ce qui concerne ces deux là, on aura tout vu :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**DarkyAnge** : Voilà la suite Et moi, au contraire, j'espère que tu te marreras bien en la lisant :p

**Miss Hell Black** : J'espère que son attitude quand il liras le parchemin ne va pas te décevoir (sinon, t'aurais lu tout ça pour rien XD) J'espère donc que tu aimeras la suite !

**Lily Smile** : Oui, j'avais pas envie de faire de Lily une préfète vraiment sérieuse, après tout, c'est une ado comme vous et moi (mis à part qu'elle est une sorcière lool). Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chap-ci

**Lady Lyanna** : En effet, ils en voient des vertes et des pas mûres ces ptits Maraudeurs Mais ils sont résistants XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : J'adore ta fic « Faire Face à Ses Obligations » ! (J'espère une suite snif). Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le chap précédent ! J'espère donc que tu aimeras celui-là XD

**Ptit Bou** : J'adore ton pseudo XD lool Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié le petit épisode avec les tableaux :p Bisous !

**Maraudeuse** : Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, voilà la suite

**Zazo** : J'adore tes fics Lily/James ! Et je suis donc honorée de voir que tu aimé mon premier chapitre J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants XD

**Unutuma** : Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves mon histoire originale, c'est un très beau compliment ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Annabelle** : J'accepte ces félicitation avec un grand sourire, merci pour ta review Et voilà la suite !

**Eliz** : La suite, comme tu l'as demandé J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par leur réaction :p

**Laetitia Osborne** : XD Commentaire court mais qui fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite

**Black007** : J'aime bien ton pseudo à toi (ça me donne des idées de fic lool ) Voici la suite, comme tu l'as demandé ! J'espère que tu aimeras

**Popo175** : Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a des gens qui ont rit devant mon premier chapitre J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants :p

Voilà ! Je pense n'avoir oublié personne Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 en paix maintenant lool. Bisous à tous et encore une fois, merci énormément pour vos commentaires qui m'ont boosté pour écrire ce chapitre qui, j'espère, ne vous décevra pas

**Le Parchemin Maudit**

**Partie n°2 : Pérégrinations Nocturnes**

Comme prévu, Lily et Hanna se retrouvèrent devant la Salle des professeurs. Silencieusement, la brune regarda derrière pour assurer sa sécurité.

« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle devant le regard septique de Lily. « On peut avoir été suivies par les maraudeurs ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sortit discrètement sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier, vite imitée par Hanna. Discrètement, elles se faufilèrent parmi les dédales de Poudlard.

« C'est tout de même étrange » Se demanda Lily, « que McGo ait fait si peu cas du parchemin. Après tout, c'était particulièrement stupide ! »

« Je me posais la même question figure-toi ! » Hanna marcha devant elle tout en regardant Lily. « Peut-être était-elle au courant pour Potter et Black ? »

« Qui sait ? » Soupira Lily. « On le saura peut-être un jour … »

« Nan » Reprit Hanna « Peut-être savait-elle que Potter et Black sont hom- … »

Hanna fonça alors droit dans une armure et cria de terreur en sentant celle-ci glisser contre elle.

« Lily ! » Hurla-t-elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, « Barre-toi ! Il veut me violer ! »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air affligé en voyant sa meilleure amie gesticuler, les bras brassant l'air.

« Lily ? » S'étonna alors Hanna. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Elle parut alors se rendre compte que son présumé violeur n'était qu'une simple armure. Elle émit un rire gêné.

« Moi qui croyais que les Serdaigles étaient intelligents … » Soupira Lily. « Avec tout le bordel que tu viens de faire, on va avoir Moussaillon à nos trousses, à coup sûr ! »

« Mais Moussaillon dort la nuit ! » Indiqua Hanna sur un ton évident.

« Pas quand les Maraudeurs sont de service ! » Informa Lily.

« Tant que son chat reste avec lui … » Frissonna Hanna.

La jeune Serdaigle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des chats ainsi que des félins en tout genre. Lily sourit et la prit discrètement par la main.

Elles restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, guettant le moindre bruit. Puis, n'entendant rien, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose et ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte. Lily regarda alors par l'entrebâillement, vite suivie par Hanna.

Elles étouffèrent alors toutes les deux le cri d'exclamation qui leur était monté à la gorge. Les maraudeurs au complet se tenaient déjà dans la Salle.

Sirius se balançait distraitement sur une chaise et Peter regardait attentivement James, assis sur le bureau. Le James en question murmura alors rapidement un sort afin d'ouvrir le tiroir.

« Faut être parano pour fermer son tiroir à double tour ! » Murmura alors Rémus qui était debout à côté de James.

« C'est un état tout à fait normal quand les Maraudeurs sont de service … » Répondit Black en souriant.

« J'ai le parchemin ! » S'exclama alors James en brandissant le papier.

Lily déglutit le plus silencieusement possible alors que Hanna pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Je veux lire ! » S'exclama Sirius en sautant de sa chaise et en réclamant le parchemin.

« Non ! » Protesta James en serrant le papier entre les mains. « C'est moi qui ais ouvert le tiroir, donc c'est moi qui lis ! »

« S'il ne suffisait que de ça ! » Railla alors Rémus en tendant la main à son tour afin de lire le parchemin.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Peter ne prenne le parchemin entre ses mains.

« Je le lirai à voix haute » Assura-t-il.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester, il se mit à lire.

« _H.B : Si tu devais noter J.P sur 10, tu lui mettrais quoi ?'_

'_L.E : Je lui mettrais 11 avec mention' »_

« Ha ! » Exulta James. « Je le savais. Elle veut coucher avec moi ! »

« Rêve pas trop, elle t'a à la bonne, c'est tout ! » Railla Sirius. « Evans a l'air beaucoup trop bonne pour toi ! »

« Fermez là bande d'imbéciles et laissez-le finir ! » Se contenta de dire Rémus.

Lily, de son côté avait les joues rouges de honte.

« On est perdues, finies, mortes … » Chuchota Hanna, l'air livide.

Peter reprit alors sa lecture.

_« 'H.B : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est beau. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que Julia m'a dit ce matin au petit-déjeuner : notre Jamesie national serait impuissant ! Si, si ! Je te le jure !' »_

« Quoi ! » Sursauta James, abasourdi. « Elle est en train de dire que je peux pas bander ! »

« Je suis désolé mon pote » Sourit Sirius d'un ton confidentiel.

« La pauvre Julia n'aura pas été satisfaite … » Renchérit Rémus.

« Vos gueules ! » Beugla Potter. « Je ne suis pas impuissant, vous m'entendez ? J'ai jamais parlé à cette Julia qui plus est ! »

« Te cherche pas d'excuses l'ami ! » Rajouta Sirius. « Ca arrive même aux meilleurs tu sais ? Sauf à moi bien sûr … »

Avant que James ne se jette sur Sirius, Peter continua sa lecture. Lily semblait pétrifiée et Hanna paniquée.

_« L.E : Arrête, tu me fais marcher là ? Le grand James Potter – le Dieu du Matelas Grinçant- est impuissant ! Au fait, Julia a couché avec lui ?' »_

« Le Dieu du Matelas Grinçant ? » Grimaça Sirius. « C'est mon titre ça ! »

« Je l'aime bien cette Evans ! » Ajouta James avec arrogance. « Elle sait au moins que Burckley ment comme vache qui pisse ! »

« Mais qui c'est cette Julia ? » demanda Rémus, perdu. « Et James, cette expression est vraiment ridicule ! »

Peter continua sans prêter attention à ses amis.

_« 'H.B : Il paraît, ouais, qu'elle a couché avec lui (serais-tu jalouse, à mon plus grand plaisir ?). En ce qui concerne son impuissance, peut-être que le fait de fréquenter Sirius Black ait de sérieuses répercussions sur J.P.' »_

« QUOI ! » S'étrangla Sirius.

Hannah se signa silencieusement et récita brièvement une prière. Lily se ratatina un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Evans est jalouse » Répliqua James d'un ton suffisant. « Mais bon, elles ont enfin reconnu que l'impuissant entre nous deux, c'est toi mon pote ! » Rajouta-t-il pour Sirius.

_« L.E : Tu crois que J.P est homo ? Qu'il n'arrive à bander qu'avec les garçons ? Ce serait du gâchis … Mais bon, faut reconnaître que cela doit être dur de résister au charme légendaire des Black ; En ce qui concerne ma supposée jalousie, je t'arrête tout de suite : moi, envier une pétasse comme Julia !' »_

Lily ferma les yeux.

« QUOI ! » S'écrièrent Potter et Black d'une même voix.

Il eut un silence un peu lourd. Juste avant que Rémus n'éclate de rire sous l'œil éberlué de ses amis.

« Oh non … Pff … Ah ha … C'est trop fort ! » Rigola-t-il en se tenant les côtes. « Elles croient que vous êtes ensembles ! »

Et il hurla de plus belle de rire.

« Evans n'est pas jalouse. » Murmura James d'un ton mortifié. « Elle croit que je suis impuissant et que je suis homo. Elle croit que je couche avec Sirius ! »

James gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Sirius, de son côté, semblait pétrifié.

« Les gars, y a plus rien sur le parchemin » Informa Peter.

Personne ne lui prêta attention.

« Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-on tellement à ma vie sexuelle ! » Grogna James, la tête toujours entre les mains.

C'en fut trop pour Rémus qui se mit à battre du poing sur le bureau, les larmes aux yeux.

« Evans. » Murmura alors Sirius. « Evans et Burckley. »

Le ton menaçant avait fait reculé les deux jeunes filles et Lily jugea préférable pour leur sécurité de s'enfuir à toutes jambes jusque dans leur dortoir. Où elles seraient en sécurité.

Elles s'éloignèrent à pas de loup.

« On est perdues » Assura alors Hanna. « T'as vu comment Black a prononcé nos noms ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit Lily. « J'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'une insignifiante petite larve putride ! »

Hanna regarda alors le tableau qui gardait sa salle commune.

« Lily » Dit-elle alors. « Je suis très sérieuse : ne traîne pas dans le coin. Je sais que tu aimes fouiner mais avec les Maraudeurs lâchés dans le château, je crains pour ta dignité. »

Lily acquiesça et promit à sa meilleure amie de rentrer immédiatement, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. De ce fait, elle ne perçut pas le bruissement d'étoffe, très discret, qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Arrivée devant la tour des Griffondors, elle réveilla la Grosse Dame afin d'entrer dans la Salle commune puis monta directement à son dortoir. Les Maraudeurs retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient revêtue et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils de la salle commune.

« Bien » Commença James d'un ton solennel. « Mes frères, ce soir restera gravé dans nos mémoires comme celui du soir où des filles nous ont cru homos et impuissants ! »

« Pour rester gravé, ça restera ! » Gloussa Rémus.

« Heureusement qu'elles n'ont pas parlé de moi ! » Se rassura Peter.

« Evans, aussi bonne soit-elle, ne pourra jamais effacer cette humiliation ! » Jeta Sirius. « On les a suivies et elles n'ont pas eu l'air de regretter leurs paroles … »

« De plus nous avons été, pour la première fois depuis bientôt six ans, piégés. Elles ont attisé notre curiosité afin de nous pousser dans ce guet-apens. Et je crains que cela ne soit que la première phase de leur farce. »

James échangea un long regard avec Sirius et Rémus cassa la scène en éclatant de rire.

« Désolé les gars ! » S'excusa-t-il. « Mais des fois, c'est vrai qu'on dirait que vous êtes … enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes tellement proches ! »

Il se fit fusiller du regard.

« Elles cherchent à nous dépasser dans le domaine des blagues ? Très bien ! » Murmura Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« En toute honnêteté et honneur, je demande à coincer Evans seul –donc sans toi Sirius, mon frère -, dans un placard à balais de préférence. Elle verra si je suis impuissant … » Répondit James avec un sourire carnassier.

Rémus se tordit alors de rire devant le regard tueur de James.

« Quoi ? » Asséna celui-ci.

« Non … Pfff … ha ha ! » Rémus inspira pour se calmer. « Tu dis sans Sirius. Ca veut dire que tu as l'habitude d'aller avec lui dans les placards à balais ? »

« Rem' ! » Menaça Sirius. « James a rajouté 'mon frère' exprès ! »

« Alors arrête tes jeux de mots vaseux ! » Reprit James, exaspéré.

Rémus acquiesça lentement, mais on voyait toujours le léger frémissement qui faisait tressaillir la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Les gars » Demanda intelligemment Peter. « Vous croyez que c'est pour ça que la Grosse Dame riait ? »

« Mais non ! » Rétorqua Sirius. « Elle riait parce qu'elle était soûle. D'ailleurs quand on est entrés, elle nous a pratiquement agressés ! Elle devait cuver tranquillement son vin … »

« Mais elle riait ! » Remarqua Rémus. « Elle nous a agressés parce qu'on l'a réveillé. Mais pourquoi riait-elle ? »

« Parce qu'elle était soûle ! » Déclara James sur un ton évident en se massant les tempes. « C'est ce que Sirius voulait dire … »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de rire ! » Gronda Sirius avant que Rémus n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. « On a pensé à la même chose, oui, et ça n'a rien de louche ! »

Rémus se leva alors et avec un grand sourire déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Ils se levèrent alors et partirent dans leur dortoir.

« Dîtes les gars » Demanda Peter en chemin. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'elles voulaient nous faire une farce ? »

« Oui » Répondit Sirius dans un bâillement. « C'est évident. Pourquoi auraient-elles fait ça sinon ? Elles ont tout manigancé ! Jusqu'à rire en cours ! Elles ont même corrompu McGo ! »

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur dortoir.

« A propos » James se figea. « McGo ne les a pas punies. Elle a souri. McGo les croit ! »

« Mais non » Rassura Sirius. « Elle a été corrompue. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ! »

« McGo est incorruptible. » Informa Rémus. « La théorie de James se rapproche beaucoup plus de la réalité que la tienne ! »

« Mais » Fit remarquer Peter. « Pourquoi voudraient-elles nous faire une farce ? »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Lily » Fit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Asséna Sirius d'un ton sans réplique. « Si ça se trouve, c'est une tigresse qui se cache derrière l'image de la petite préfète parfaite ! »

« Hmmm … » Fit James, le regard rêveur.

Ils étaient tous installés dans leurs lits, prêts à dormir.

« Cornedrue » demanda alors Peter. « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Evans ? »

« Il la trouve bonne, c'est tout ! » répondit Sirius, exaspéré. « Tu n'es pas amoureux, hein Corny ? »

« On dirait que tu es jaloux Sirius. » Fit perfidement remarquer Rémus.

« Ta gueule ! » Beugla Black en lui lançant son oreiller.

Rémus le reçut en pleine poire et décida alors de rendre coup pour coup. S'en suivit alors une bataille de polochons digne des Maraudeurs. C'est-à-dire avec la magie à l'appui et le tristement célèbre 'tous les coups sont permis !'.

Peter regarda en souriant ses amis. C'était beau l'amitié. C'est alors qu'il se reçut un oreiller dans le nez. Il participa alors à la bataille.

La nuit s'acheva ainsi et quelques heures avant l'aube, les Maraudeurs s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur leurs lits. Ils auraient sûrement continué à dormir s'ils avaient su ce qui les attendait pendant les heures qui suivirent leur sommeil …

**Deuxième partie finie J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Syrielle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Parchemin Maudit**

**Partie n°3 : Les charmes du bureau professoral**

Rémus ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il tourna la tête et fixa pendant quelques minutes, hébété, le magico-réveil que lui avait offert sa mère l'an dernier. Celui-ci indiquait 8h30.

C'est bon, songea Rémus. On a encore le temps, les cours commencent seulement à 8h00 … Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

« Haaaaa ! » Hurla-t-il soudain. « On est en retard ! »

Soudainement réveillé, il sortit de son lit en vitesse et regarda rapidement autour de lui. James et Sirius dormaient profondément, ainsi que Peter.

Rémus se rua sur James et le prit par le col de son pyjama.

« Debout ! » Cria-t-il.

James ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sursauta quand il vit le visage de Rémus à cinq centimètres du sien.

« Ca va pas ? » Brailla Potter en repoussant son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous réveiller comme ça ? »

James se retourna et ramena les draps sur lui et se prépara à se rendormir. Ce fut sans compter sur Rémus, qui les retira d'un coup sec et qui se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius.

« Debout ! » Cria-t-il. « On est en retard ! »

Cette fois, James se précipita hors de son lit et se rua dans la salle de bain alors que Sirius ouvrait piteusement les yeux, hagard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

Peter de son côté, se réveilla suite à tout ce raffut et regarda rapidement le magico-réveil de Rémus. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux et il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Malheureusement, celle-ci était fermée à clé et il se prit la porte en pleine poire et se laissa choir par terre en se tenant le nez à deux mains.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Jura Rémus. « Peter, ça va ? »

« Oui ! » Railla celui-ci. « J'ai juste le nez en sang … »

« Peter a le nez en sang ? » répéta Sirius, les yeux dans le vague.

Rémus inspira à fond et regarda le maraudeur droit dans les yeux.

« Sirius » Dit-il lentement. « Les cours ont commencé il y a une demi-heure. Personne n'est prêt, James est dans la salle de bain, Peter a le nez en sang et tu es particulièrement con le matin. »

L'information sembla arriver au cerveau de Black qui ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

« C'est tout ? » Sirius sourit avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller. « Je peux me rendormir alors ? »

Rémus leva les yeux en l'air et préféra laisser tomber. Il alla voir Peter qui tenait toujours son nez.

« _Epikey_ ! » Lança le loup-garou en saisissant machinalement sa baguette sur son bureau.

Peter le remercia d'un regard rempli de gratitude et se releva. C'est à ce moment là que James sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée autours de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant sur la moquette. (NDA : Bave, bave).

Avant que Rémus n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Peter s'était déjà rué à l'intérieur et fermé la porte à double tour. James s'habilla rapidement et chercha ses effets de cours, jetés pêle-mêle par terre.

Sirius se leva tel un pacha et s'étira lentement sous l'œil exaspéré de Rémus.

« Quoi ? » Se défendit Black.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Fit Rémus, en cherchant ses vêtements et sa robe de sorcier.

« Vraiment ! » Grogna Sirius. « Tu n'es pas du matin ! »

« Je trouve pas mon parchemin » Déclara James, livide.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Peter en sortant de la salle de bain, frais et habillé.

« Mon compte-rendu sur les frères Ramsay ! »

James regarda sous son lit avec peu d'espoir.

« C'est moi qui l'ai ! » Répondit Sirius. « Je te le donne après ! »

Alors que Rémus se précipitait dans la salle de bain, Sirius le devança et lui ferma la porte au nez. Le loup-garou lâcha alors ses vêtements par terre d'un geste rageur.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Je me réveille le premier et c'est toujours moi le dernier à être prêt ! »

« Quand je pense que tout le monde te prend pour le plus calme du groupe … » Fit James en attrapant sa cravate rouge et or pour la nouer autour de son cou.

« Sirius ! » Brailla Rémus. « Dépêche-toi ! »

« Tu as conscience du temps qu'il faut pour préparer un corps de rêve tel que le mien ? » Fit Sirius d'un ton faussement méprisant, de l'intérieur.

Rémus ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la Salle de bain.

« Je ne vous réveillerai plus jamais » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Tu dis ça tous les mois » Fit pensivement remarquer James. « Bon les gars, on vient de rater le cours de Métamorphose … »

Il était déjà 9h00.

« C'est pas comme si on en avait tellement besoin ! » Jeta Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain, faisant tomber Rémus par la même occasion. « Rem' si tu te bouges pas plus que ça, on sera en retard … »

Rémus jura entre ses dents et s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Sirius.

Peter haussa les épaules tout en finissant de ranger son sac.

« Il n'est pas du matin, c'est tout ! » Répondit James. « Tu me rend mon devoir sur les frères Ramsay ? »

¤¤¤

Lily sortit du cours de Métamorphose en se rongeant les ongles. Hanna, qui sortait de celui de Potion, se précipita vers elle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

« Alors rien. » Dit Lily. « Ils ne sont pas venus ! »

Hanna eut un rire nerveux.

« Ils préparent leur vengeance ! » Dit-elle.

Elles échangèrent rapidement un regard.

« Ecoute, là on a Sortilège en commun, on s'assoie derrière eux ! » Prévint Lily.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hanna, perdue.

« Je préfère sérieusement avoir les Maraudeurs devant moi que derrière ! » Récita rapidement la rousse.

« Fais attention Liloo » Déclara Alice en arrivant soudainement près d'elles. « On pourrait mal comprendre cette phrase. »

Franck, qui la suivait, rigola, ce qui détendit l'ambiance.

« Mais bon » Rajouta Alice. « Depuis ce matin, il y a une étrange rumeur qui circule. Il paraît que James et Sirius ont couché ensemble ! »

« Y en a même qui disent » rajouta Franck, « Que c'était dans la salle de métamorphose, sur le bureau professoral ! »

« C'est tout de même surprenant jusqu'où peuvent aller des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Lily ? Lily ? » Demanda Alice, inquiète, en voyant la jolie rousse pâlir à vue d'œil.

Ils étaient déjà tous arrivés devant la Salle de Sortilège et le petit cri d'Hanna attira l'attention de Lily. Les Maraudeurs attendaient déjà, appuyés nonchalamment sur le mur de pierre. Lily déglutit.

« Alors Evans. » Lança Sirius avec un regard perçant. « Ca va bien ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit précipitamment Lily, s'attirant la curiosité d'Alice.

Lily regarda alors James. Celui-ci l'observait intensément. Non. Il observait intensément ses fesses. La rousse lui jeta un regard noir. Potter eut alors un moment d'hésitation avant de sourire d'un air arrogant.

« Evans » Dit-il d'un ton suffisant. « Ca te dirait de me rejoindre ce soir ? »

« Non merci, sans façon » Répondit Lily d'un ton acerbe.

Elle sentit malgré elle son cœur battre la chamade. Les Maraudeurs semblaient beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux pour être dans leur état normal.

« Potter » Lança alors Franck avec un regard malicieux. « Y a une très étrange rumeur qui circule à propos de vous. Vous auriez couché ensemble avec Sirius sur le bureau professoral de la salle de Métamorphose ! »

Franck rigola mais finit par s'arrêter en voyant que personne n'en faisait de même. L'air livide de James le fit paraître soupçonneux.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

Lily resta pétrifiée alors que Hanna sentait un étrange fou rire arriver.

Ce fut Rémus qui brisa le silence en éclatant de rire.

« Sur le bureau professoral … Pff … ha ! » Rémus se tenait les côtes.

Il fut très vite suivi par Hanna, qui s'attira un regard incrédule de la part de Lily.

« Vos têtes ! » Essaya de se justifier la jeune Serdaigle.

Ce qui accentua le rire de Rémus qui finit par s'écrouler par terre.

Franck regarda Alice d'un air perdu alors que Lily sentait le regard pesant de James sur son visage. Ou sur ses hanches.

C'est sur cette scène qu'arriva Flitwick, tenant entre ses mains une pile de petits carnets qui s'élevait à au moins un mètre de sa tête.

« Entrez, entrez ! » Déclara-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Les huit élèves obéirent et Lily se précipita sur le bureau au dernier rang, vite suivie par Hanna. Sirius leur jeta un dernier regard tueur alors que Rémus s'asseyait en riant le plus faiblement possible. Potter s'installa juste devant Lily, à côté d'un Peter timide face à Hanna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle, Serdaigles et Griffondors arrivant. Certains furent passablement étonnés en voyant les Maraudeurs au grand complet déjà présents.

Un groupe d'amies, des jeunes Serdaigles, arrivèrent et gloussèrent voyant Sirius regarder Peter d'un air distrait, qui parlait à James.

« Il est sûrement jaloux » Pouffa une jolie blonde.

Sirius braqua alors un regard noir sur Lily, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, alors que Rémus se forçait à ne pas rire suite à la remarque de la Serdaigle, qu'il aurait voulu lui-même prononcer.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ! » Annonça Flitwick, devant bureau. « Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons, essentiellement en théorie, le sortilège d'_Inflamare Incantatum _! Qui peut me parler de lui ? »

Hanna leva la main, l'air radieux.

« Mademoiselle Burckley ? »

« C'est un sortilège qui permet de mettre le feu de façon artificielle sur un être vivant. Le sujet se met à brûler mais ne ressent strictement aucune douleur. Ce sortilège fut extrêmement utilisé au moyen âge, lors de la tristement célèbre 'Chasse aux Sorciers'. Ainsi, ceux qui n'étaient pas jugés à tort et donc par conséquent des réels sorciers, se sauvaient la vie par l'intermédiaire de ce sortilège, utilisé à l'insu de leur bourreau, au bûcher. » Déclara pompeusement la jeune Serdaigle.

« … et donc par conséquent des réels sorciers, se sauvaient la vie par l'intermédiaire de ce sortilège, utilisé à l'insu de leur bourreau, au bûcher. » Singea Black d'un ton méprisant.

Alors que Hanna lui jetait un regard haineux au jeune homme, Flitwick prit la parole d'un ton consciencieux.

« On se passe de vos commentaires, Monsieur Black » Répondit joyeusement le petit homme. « C'est très bien Miss Burckley, 10 points accordés à Serdaigle »

C'est alors qu'une petite brune du premier rang prit la parole.

« Mais ils ne devaient pas avoir leur baguette sur eux ! » Fit-elle remarquer. « Comment pouvaient-ils prononcer l'incantation ? »

« J'y viens ! » Répondit Flitwick, ravi.

Il fit léviter les petits carnets qu'il avait prit soin de déposer sur son bureau. Quand celui destiné à Lily atterrit sur son bureau, la rousse tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Ce fut sans compter sur celle de James, qui le prit avec elle.

Lily jura entre ses dents en relevant la tête et en apercevant les prunelles d'un bleu électrique captivant.

« Potter. Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver. » Dit-elle, exaspéré.

Le jeune homme lui fit un charmant sourire. Il s'était retourné juste à temps pour lui ravir le carnet.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il, un brin suffisant.

« Il me semble que Flitwick ne nous l'ait pas encore indiqué … »

« Ce carnet permet en quelque sorte de canaliser ton énergie magique et de ne pas utiliser de baguette. Mais passons, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler … » Déclara James en fixant Lily. « Il suffit d'y noter le sort avec une encre très spéciale. »

Lily fut malgré elle captivée. Quand James s'en rendit compte, il arbora son célèbre petit sourire désinvolte/arrogant. S'attirant un regard noir d'Evans.

Sirius, trois bureaux plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Ca commence à devenir lassant ce petit jeu de 'je t'aime et donc, en parfait petit con, je t'énerve pour voir tes beaux yeux s'illuminer' ! » Jeta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Rémus eut un regard sournois qui ne provoqua pas l'effet prévu sur son ami – une mine horrifiée surmontée d'yeux hagards- compte tenu du grand sourire qu'il avait.

« C'est comment dans les placards à balais ? » Demanda le loup-garou à Black. « Il y fait noir ? »

« Rem' … » Sirius plissa les yeux. « Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai jamais couché avec James ! »

Un grand brun de Serdaigle, juste devant eux toussa exagérément. Sirius posa une main lourde sur son épaule et le brun s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Dis, tu sais qui ont lancé cette stupide rumeur sur nous ? » Lâcha Sirius sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Des inconscients » Couina le brun, les yeux rivés sur la main qui lui serrait l'épaule comme un étau.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« C'est cette tête là que tu as quand toi et James avez fini vos … ébats ? » Demanda Rémus avec un air sérieux à faire pâlir le plus reclus des moines.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le brun éclata de rire. Sirius jeta un regard noir au loup-garou.

« Bravo ! » Railla-t-il. « J'essaie de rétablir notre réputation d'une manière persuasive et tu gâche le tout ! »

« Pourquoi _notre_ réputation ? » Demanda Rémus, angélique. « C'est sur toi et James que circule la rumeur. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir là dedans. »

La jolie blonde de tout à l'heure tourna la tête vers les deux Maraudeurs.

« Et c'est pas la seule » Confirma-t-elle sur un ton confidentiel. « Violette m'a avoué que ça durait depuis votre quatrième année ! »

Plusieurs murmures surpris se firent entendre autour d'eux. Black leva sa plume comme une épée et la brandit dans le visage du brun qui s'éloigna craintivement.

« Le premier qui ose encore blasphémer sur mon hétérosexualité sera puni de façon exemplaire ! » Beugla-t-il, s'attirant beaucoup de regards surpris.

« S'il vous ordonne de le rejoindre dans un placard à balai, n'y allez surtout pas ! » Glissa perfidement Rémus.

Hanna éclata de rire, vitre suivie par d'autres élèves sous le regard noir de Sirius, affolé de Flitwick, perdu de Peter, narquois de Rémus, vitreux de Lily –qui commençait sérieusement à s'endormir- et honteux de James, qui s'était pris la tête à deux mains devant la phrase de son meilleur ami.

« Calmez-vous ! » Tenta Flitwick d'un ton désespéré.

La cloche retentit alors, libérant les élèves survoltés. Lily se fondit dans la foule, Hanna à sa suite, de sorte que les Maraudeurs ne purent mettre la main sur elles.

Ceux-ci quittèrent d'ailleurs le cours en dernier, Rémus secoué d'éclats de rire.

« Avec ça, je n'ai même pas pu finir mon cours ! » Râla alors Flitwick. « Et Dumbledore de mes deux va encore se plaindre comme quoi le programme scolaire n'est jamais terminé à temps … S'il prenait le soin de contenir ses élèves aussi … Lyéraon a totalement raison ! On devrait interdire les placards à balais dans cette école … »

¤¤¤

Lily et Hanna, essoufflées, étaient parvenues devant la salle commune des Griffondors.

« Tu n'as pas la désagréable impression qu'ils savent que nous savons ? » Demanda Hanna après un moment.

« En effet » Approuva Lily d'un air professionnel. « Et même si Black et son regard noir –si célèbre soit dit en passant- me donnent envie d'aller me cacher le plus loin possible de lui et si possible dans un piège à rat, –oui, il me donne aussi des envies de suicide- il nous reste un avantage : ils savent peut-être que nous savons, mais nous savons qu'ils savent que nous savons ! »

Lily termina sa tirade le petit doigt en l'air et la mine revêche, le tout devant le regard ahuri de Hanna.

« Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel » Déclara la jeune Serdaigle. « On peut peut-être s'attendre à un festival de farces récurrentes dont nous ferons –malheureusement- l'objet. Mais ils peuvent se mettre le doigt dans l'œil –ou ailleurs- s'ils s'imaginent qu'on va rester passives ! »

Lily acquiesça avec un regard déterminé. Hanna la quitta ainsi et la jolie rousse donna rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui avait tout écouté d'un œil intéressé. Ainsi Poudlard se verra transformé en salle de duel de farces ? Soit …

« Pssss ! Violette ! » Appela la Grosse Dame avec un air conspirateur.

**Troisième partie terminée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;)**

Je remercie beaucoup : **Unutma**, **Zelda-sama**, **Ptit Bou**, **Angel**, **Manny**, **Emeraude-chan**, **Lily Eowin Black**, **'Clochett'**, **Lily Smile**, **Flo-Fol-Œil, Lily-Puce**, **AgathePotter**, **Laetitia Osborne**, **Miss Hell Black**, **Lily'sS**, **Jalie**, **Lizoune**, **Titelolo**, **Hedwidge09** !

Et sans oublier les reviewers anonymes, que je n'ai pas pu contacter par mp :

**Marie** : Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu trouves cette fic drôle et réaliste pour les remarques ! Bisous et merci pour ton com !

**LilyPetiteFleurdeLys** : J'espère que la suite t'a fait plaisir (sinon, ce serait pas drôle lol) Bisous et merci pour ton com !

**Gigi** : XD Encore une adepte du ptit Rémus ? Mais il a du succès le ptit gars Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes ma fic ! Bisous et merci pour ton com.

**Annabelle** : Merci ! Brève review, mais qui apporte quand même beaucoup de plaisir J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Merci pour le com

**Lineda** : J'espère que le chap 3 est toujours aussi hilarant que les deux premiers ! Gros bisous et merci pour le com !

**Lune Lupin** : Ecoute, j'espère aussi que la suite a été aussi marrante Bisous et merci pour ton com ;)

**Tite Liline** : Ca me flatte beaucoup tous ces compliments, merci énormément ! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue !

**Maraudeuse** : Je suis ravie que trouve l'idée bien trouvée ! J'espère que le chap 3 ne t'a pas déçue ;) Bisous ! Et merci pour le com !

**Franfreluche** : Ecoute, j'espère sincèrement que ce sera aussi drôle pour les chapitres J'espère que tu n'a pas été déçue :p Bisous et merci pour ton com

**Lily80** : Comme je l'ai dis, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous trouvez mes chapitres drôles, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour ton com :D Bisous

**Voilà, merci énormément pour vos reviews qui me motivent pour écrire, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! Je vous en informerai sur mon profil ;) Gros bisous à tous !**

**Syrielle **


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Parchemin Maudit**

**Partie n°4 : Blagues Compromettantes Sexuellement /1**

Lily passa l'heure du déjeuner cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Même avec ses bonnes résolutions, il ne fallait pas oublier que les Maraudeurs ne se laisseraient pas insulter si facilement.

De plus, même si en théorie James Potter, le leader non officiel de ce petit groupe de fauteurs de trouble, semblait prêt à se traîner devant elle à genoux rien que pour l'avoir entre ses draps, il ne fallait pas oublier que celui-ci était grandement influençable par son ami Black.

Lily pouffa de rire en songeant à la façon dont laquelle Black usait pour diriger Potter à sa guise. Etait-ce pareil au lit ?

Le dortoir, désert à cette heure-ci, offrait à la jolie rousse un moment calme et paisible. On entendait le « tic-tac » du réveil d'Alice, et le léger désordre qui régnait donnait à la pièce un aspect assez chaleureux. La plupart des rideaux à baldaquins étaient tirés.

L'ambiance étant propice au repos, les yeux de Lily se fermèrent tous seuls et elle s'endormit sans prévenir.

¤¤¤

Assise sur une chaise dans la salle des professeurs, un paquet de parchemins sur le bureau, le professeur McGonagall regardait autour d'elle d'un œil paresseux. La salle était vide à cette heure-ci et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle accueillit Chourave, qui entrait soudainement.

« Alors ? » Demanda Minerva, l'œil avide.

« Eh bien je viens d'avoir cours avec eux ! » Répondit Chourave en réprimant un rire. « Miss Evans doit être éplorée ! Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas venue ! Et comme d'habitude, monsieur Potter et monsieur Black se sont mis ensemble ! »

« Non ! » Exulta Minerva. « Ainsi Lyéaron disait vrai ! »

Flitwick entra soudainement en réprimant un frisson. Il posa sereinement sa sacoche en cuir sur un des nombreux canapés de la salle et se dirigea vers les deux femmes avec un œil conspirateur.

« Dans mon cours, monsieur Black ne semblait pas avoir accepté totalement sa nouvelle homosexualité ! » Dit-il en pouffant de rire. « Miss Evans était livide durant tout le cours ! La pauvre, elle doit être éplorée par la nouvelle ! »

Minerva acquiesça vigoureusement.

« J'en parlais récemment avec Albus ! Il n'a pas semblé étonné par la nouvelle » Fit-elle pensivement. « Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise. Il faut dire que c'était un simple groupe d'amis ! Et le nombre de fois où je les ais trouvé en train de se cacher dans un placard à balai pour éviter Moussaillon ! »

« Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils y faisaient ! » Approuva Chourave. « J'étais moi aussi persuadée qu'ils se cachaient seulement ! »

Flitwick leva les yeux en l'air, exaspéré.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'aviez aucun soupçon ? Vous les faîtes trop confiance à mon humble avis ! » Dit-il en réprimant un sourire.

« Même si c'est vrai qu'on leur donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession avec leur petite bouilles d'ange ! »

« Flit ! » Minerva leva les yeux en l'air. « Ils ne sont plus en première année depuis longtemps ! Ils ont 16 ans cette année ! »

Les trois professeurs soupirèrent d'un même accord.

« Le temps passe si vite ! » Déclara Chourave avec un regard nostalgique. « Hier encore ils s'amusaient à poser des bombabouses sous des chaises … »

« Aujourd'hui ils ont d'autres jeux » Osa Flitwick.

Minerva baissa les yeux et retourna à ses copies, Chourave se dirigea vers son casier et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort alors que Flitwick sortait des devoirs à corriger de sa sacoche. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont ils détestaient parler, c'était bien _ça_ !

¤¤¤

Hanna mangeait, l'air inquiet. Emily, une Serdaigle studieuse, la mit rapidement dans la confidence.

« Evans est en train de pleurer dans son dortoir ! » Dit-elle en remontant lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Elle est sortie du cours de Sortilège les larmes aux yeux ! »

Hanna la regarda, interloquée.

« Potter lui aurait avoué qu'il aimait Black ! » Emily fit mine de recracher dans son assiette. « Black est beau mais il ne vaut pas la gentillesse de Lily. Mais bon, peut-être Potter en avait-il marre des gentilles filles ? »

Rose, une charmante brune, en face de Hanna, prit la parole. Elle avait écouté la conversation depuis le début.

« Vous savez, je pense qu'il poursuivait Lily dans le simple but de se convaincre qu'il ne préférait pas les garçons ! » Dit-elle en hochant gravement la tête. « Mais c'est du gâchis ! »

Les filles de sixième année de la table des Serdaigles hochèrent toutes la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Mais bon, on peut espérer qu'il sera heureux avec Black » Termina Rose.

Hanna se sentait perdue.

« Attend, Lily pleurait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » Répondit Emily. « Elle est triste car Potter ne l'aime pas ! »

« Mais Lily n'aime pas James voyons ! » S'offusqua Hanna.

« Si ! » Rose secoua la tête d'un air affligé. « Et tu te dis sa meilleure amie ? Julia –elle a tenté de coucher avec James, elle le sait ! – m'a affirmé que Lily aimait Potter ! »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné » Sourit Emily. « On ne dit pas non continuellement au Dieu du Matelas Grinçant ! »

Hanna se leva, perdue.

« Je vais voir Lily ! »

« Console-la bien ! » S'écria Rose. « La pauvre, elle doit être éplorée ! »

« Pauvre Lilou » Renchérit Emily. « Elle était si gentille avec nous ! Le destin est décidément bien cruel envers ceux qui méritent plus de bonheur que d'autres ! »

Hanna sortit de la Grande Salle à grand pas.

¤¤¤

Rémus regarda Hanna sortir de la Grande Salle.

« Elle part » Souligna-t-il.

Il s'attira simplement deux grognements.

« La conversation est devenue vraiment primaire avec vous ! » Soupira Rémus. « Dommage que Peter soit en cours de rattrapage de Potions … »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Explosa James. « Tout le monde croit que je couche avec Sirius et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que Peter prend des cours de rattrapages en Potions ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. « Sur le bureau professoral ! … »

Rémus réprima son rire devant le regard menaçant de James.

« Aujourd'hui » Raconta Sirius. « Sandy a refusé de me suivre dans le placard à balai de l'infirmerie … Elle m'a dit de m'assumer … Quelle tristesse … »

Cette fois, Rémus ne tînt plus et éclata de rire.

« Ha ha ha … Mouaaarf … Assume toi ! Nan c'est trop fort … » Rigola-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

James leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Alors que Sirius prenait le pichet de jus de citrouille et menaçait Rémus avec, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers une certaine jolie rousse. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était homo ?

« Sir' » Avança prudemment Rémus. « Pose ce pichet tout de suite. »

« Arrête de rire comme un débile à chaque fois ! »

Rémus hocha lentement la tête en voyant quelques gouttes tomber du pichet, que Sirius avait pris la peine d'incliner.

« Bien » Fit Sirius en reposant l'objet. « Corny, pourquoi regardes-tu bêtement le plafond avec cet air niais ? »

« Je dirai qu'il pense à une jolie rousse ! » Intervint Rémus.

« Les gars » Répondit James avec tristesse. « Evans croit qu'un mec comme moi –qui soit dit en passant est beau, gentil, serviable, attentionné, intelligent, généreux, riche, célèbre, avec un corps de rêve grâce au quidittch, bon au lit …- est homo. »

« T'as oublié modeste » Fit pensivement remarquer Rémus. « Et con aussi en fait. Nul en arithmancie, petit chouchou à sa maman, homme –qui se dit viril après ça ..- qui ne supporte pas l'alcool, menteur comme pas possible … »

« Tu fais passer la nourriture avant tout, même avant tes amis ! Tu adores regarder les émissions moldues pour bébés à la Téré –ou Télé, tu rends ta mère complètement folle rien qu'en mangeant une crêpe salement, tu adores passer pour un dégénéré du balai en faisant des pirouettes astronomiques ! Ah oui, tu n'aimes pas partager ton goûter, même pas avec tes propres amis ! » Renchérit Sirius.

Le concerné les regarda avec un air grave.

« Quand James mange, James n'a pas d'amis » Dit Potter après un instant de silence.

« Tu crois sérieusement que Lily acceptera de sortir avec un mec qui sort ce genre de phrase en plein déjeuner ? » Railla Rémus.

« Parfaitement ! » S'insurgea James en brandissant sa fourchette, qui traînait sur sa table. « Quelle fille n'a jamais rêvé d'un mec qui a bon appétit ? »

« James mon pote » Expliqua calmement Sirius. « Tu confonds 'a bon appétit' et 'se goinfre comme un porc en pleine période de reproduction' ! »

Rémus éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Sirius. Comme pour appuyer les dires de ses amis, James se saisit perfidement du bol de mousse au chocolat et commença à en manger à même les doigts sous l'œil dégoûté d'Alice, qui regretta alors de s'être assise à côté d'eux.

¤¤¤

« Lily ! Lily ! »

Hannah était arrivée dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Griffondors et avait pour ferme intention de réveiller sa meilleure amie. Ce fut sans compter sur les ronflements plus que sonores de ladite Lily qui couvraient quasiment ses paroles.

Prenant le taureau par les cornes, Hanna se saisit habilement d'une chocogrenouille qui traînait dans sa poche. Elle l'ouvrit et d'un geste professionnel, la passa lentement sous le nez de la rousse, dont les ronflements se troublèrent étrangement.

« Tu sens la chocogrenouille ? » Chuchota Hanna.

Lily papillonna des yeux et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit le chocolat qui s'agitait à moins d'un centimètre d'elle.

« Chocolat ! » Dit-elle avec un air avide.

Lily sortit une petite main blanche de sa couette pour l'attraper, mais ce fut sans compter sur Hannah, qui mit le chocolat hors de portée.

« Lève toi ! » Dit-elle, sévère. « Emily m'a dit que tu pleurais ! »

Cette fois-ce, Lily se redressa et s'étira en étouffant un bâillement.

« Elle a des hallucinations la petite ? » Demanda-t-elle mollement en se grattant la nuque.

« Elle m'a dit que tu pleurais parce que Potter t'avait brisé le cœur en couchant avec Black ! » Récita Hanna à une vitesse hallucinante.

Lily bailla et regarda sa meilleure amie, les yeux ronds.

« Potter pleurait parce que Black lui a dit qu'il avait couché avec moi ? » Lily eut le regard fixe pendant une minute. « Ma parole, c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux ! »

Hanna pensait sérieusement à faire soigner Lily. Ou l'interner. Ou les deux.

« Mais attend ! » Déclara Lily, le petit doigt en l'air en repoussant la couette. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec Black ! »

« Lily ! » Hanna soupira, exaspérée. « Tu sais à quoi je pense en ce moment même je suppose ? »

« Oui ! » La jolie rousse acquiesça avec un regard perçant. « Potter est complètement maboule ! »

« Non » Observa la brunette. « Ce serait plutôt toi ! »

Avant que Lily n'ait pu répliquer, Hanna sortit de son sac –qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle- un parchemin vierge ainsi que sa plume préférée (la rose avec des plumes multicolores surmontées de clochettes magiques qui criaient à tue-tête « Révolution Compagnons ! » quand on les agitait).

« Tu n'as toujours pas jeté cette horreur ! » Commenta Lily d'un ton acerbe en voyant sa meilleure amie s'assoir sur son lit, elle toujours dedans.

« Non, j'ai juré à Damien que je la garderai pendant toute ma scolarité. »

« Damien était un indépendantiste antinationaliste qui venait d'Inde. Même s'il était beau comme un Dieu, cela n'excuse pas les regards noirs qu'il me lançait quand il voyait mes cheveux ! » Protesta Lily avec énergie.

« J'y peux rien s'il n'aimait que les brunes. » Je garderai cette plume jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Damien était trop beau garçon pour abandonner un de ses cadeaux ! » Hanna eut un regard sombre. « Enfin, c'était juste avant qu'il me laisse tomber pour cette peste d'Indira ! »

Lily soupira, vaguement attristée par l'histoire.

« Bref ! Pourquoi ce parchemin ? » Finit par demander la rousse pour changer de sujet.

« Quelle question ! » Jeta froidement Hanna en se rengorgeant. « Si je te faisais confiance, on aurait subi les blagues des Maraudeurs avant même de s'en rendre compte ! »

Lily se renfrogna en remontant sa couverture.

« Vas-y ! » L'incita Hanna.

La jolie rousse finit par lever le nez de son oreiller avec un air machiavélique.

« Ca me fait penser ! Récemment, j'ai vu un de ces livres à la biblio ! »

Lily arbora un air de délectation.

« Il est dans mon tiroir ! »

Hanna se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle en sortit alors un livre orange vif aux reliures bleues qui clignotaient.

« Quoi ? » Se défendit Lily en voyant le regard septique de sa meilleure amie. « Je te jure qu'on trouve ce genre de choses dans le repère de la vieille Pince ! »

Hanna leva les yeux en l'air, puis soupira en voyant que le livre n'avait pas de titres. Elle l'ouvrit et lu la première page à voix haute.

« _Vous êtes adeptes de la rigolade ? Vous aimez rire et faire des blagues ? Bienvenue dans le guide des jeunes blagueurs ! Ici, vous trouverez blagues et farces à profusion ! _»

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Hanna regarda Lily, abasourdie.

« T'es complètement malade ! Les Maraudeurs ont déjà du y piquer toutes leurs blagues ! »

Lily soupira et lui prit les livres des mains.

« _Sur cette page, vous écrirez les sujets de blagues que vous aimeriez faire _» La jolie rousse leva les yeux du livre. « On marque le thème de notre festival de blagues sur cette page (elle montra la deuxième page du livre) et il nous donne un programme ! Les Maraudeurs ne peuvent sûrement pas avoir choisi _Blagues Compromettantes Sexuellement_ pour thème ! »

Hanna tapa alors dans ses mains, impressionnée.

« Liloo, tu es un génie ! »

« Méconnue, malheureusement ! » répondit la concernée avec un geste de désespoir.

Hanna éclata de rire.

« Bon on va en cours ! On reviendra mettre au point nos blagues dès ce soir ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« Tu viens chez les Griffondors ou je vais chez les Serdaigles ? »

« Ma chérie, je ne tiens vraiment pas à avoir Emily sur le dos ! Elle va encore râler comme quoi tu n'as pas le droit de venir ! »

« La peste ! » jeta Lily.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Emily Oward et Lily Evans se détestaient.

« Elle a toujours regretté que ce soit moi la préfète en chef ! »

Hanna éclata de rire et un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux.

« Il faut avouer que tu ne prends pas vraiment ton rôle au sérieux ! Tu ne fais jamais de rondes, tu ne participes pas aux réunions mensuelles … »

« Attend ! » Expliqua Lily, effarée. « Ils m'ont nommé moi, Lily Evans –alias Miss Flemmarde Attitrée- préfète en chef ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à assumer leurs responsabilités ! »

Hanna secoua la tête d'un air affligé et elle tira Lily de toutes ses forces hors de son lit.

¤¤¤

Les Maraudeurs se rendirent en salle de Métamorphose avec leur flemme habituelle. Sirius s'assit dans le dernier rang en soupirant. L'elfe du tableau voisin lui lançait des œillades meurtrières à la moindre occasion.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ais fait à celui-là ? » Soupira-t-il en faisant apparaître une plume de sa baguette.

Pour simple réponse, Lyéraon le fusilla du regard.

« J'sais pas » Observa Rémus en amorçant un geste pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et alla s'assoir à côté de Peter. Un grand sourire adressé à James, qui posa son sac avec plus de force que d'habitude à côté de celui de Sirius.

Peter se demanda vaguement où était Lily et la jolie Hanna. Mais il ne se posa plus de question en voyant les deux jeunes filles entrer dans la salle en gloussant sous l'œil désapprobateur et légèrement surpris de McGo.

Il intercepta le regard meurtrier de Sirius envers vers les deux jeunes filles.

Décidément, se dit le jeune Peter, cette année allait être bien différente des autres !

**Désolée à tous pour ce retard, mais j'ai malheureusement perdu l'avance que j'avais réussi à avoir par rapport aux chapitres. J'ai eu du mal à finir celui-là d'ailleurs J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Je remercie beaucoup : **LizouneAngelHedwidge09UnutmaMannyhFlo-Fol-ŒilLaetitia OsborneLilli-puceDrudruePtit Bou** (trp mignon !), **BarbotineEmeraude-chan'Clochett'Zelda-samaJalieMiss Hell BlackAgathePotterLily'sSLily SmileMissButterfly22Miss Lalou

**Sans oublier bien sûr les reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par mp :**

Manager-Ky** : TT Ca changre rien du tout, t'as gagné le premier pari snif. Mais pas le deuxième. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour le com ma chérie :D**

Ano** :D Quels compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup pour cette review très flatteuse ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite **

Marie** : Ca aussi ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Que tu puisse voir les images que j'essaie de faire passer à travers ma fic, ça me rend heureuse ! Merci beaucoup pour le com !**

Gigi** : Hihi, encore une fan de Rémus ! Eh bé dis donc, il a vraiment rien à envier aux fans clubs de James et de Sirius ! Merci beaucoup pour le com **

Tite Liline** : Que du délice ? XD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre ! **

Elo** : Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves drôle Bisous et merci pour le com.**

DD** : Merci pour le com XD Eh bien, les chapitres suivants arriveront malheureusement plus lentement mais ils viendront toujours, ça c'est sûr Bisous !**

Lily Lupin** : Ecoute, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre toujours aussi drôle Bisou !**

Amelia Rose** : Merciiii pour le petit com J'espère que tu as aimé la suite Bisous !**

Charlotte** : Un des meilleurs OO Merci énormément, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bisous **

Lineda** : Merci beaucoup Voilà la suite, comme demandé ! J'espère que tu as aimé **

Gwen** : Eh oui, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas réellement les Dieux parfaits que nous connaissons. Ils ont 16 ans XD et leurs hormones leur jouent des tours lool Bisous et merci beaucoup pour le com !**

Annabelle** : Merci beaucoup pour les félicitations que j'accepte avec beaucoup de plaisir ! J'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé la suite ! Bisous **

Lune** : J'espère que ma fic t'a donné un petit goût de vacance aussi Merci beaucoup pour le com ! Bisous !**

**Voilà, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et me donnent du courage pour continuer ! Gros bisous à tous **

**Syrielle ;)**


End file.
